sucked into a game called minecraft
by Pancakesarefabulous
Summary: 3 girls get sucked into minecraft and find out they aren't alone


**Yeah I'm making a minecraft one because my last one didn't really give me a how you say spark of interest? So I made a new one and deleted the old one don't hate me!**

(Narrator)

One day well the end of the school year to be exact, 3 girls were walking up to a house and entered they all wore the same thing a high school uniform when they entered the house they went straight to the computer and opened this new game called minecraft it was popular at their school so they decided to try it when the game started the screen became black

"Is it supposed to do that?" a chestnut haired girl asked she has sky blue eyes

"Ayane why would it do that?" a girl with red hair and one purple eye the other red said

"I don't know…did we break the computer?!" Ayane said like the idiot she is

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Ayane said I forgot to mention they could hear me

"Ayane Just ignore the narrator he's just messing with you" a rainbow haired girl said her right eye is green and the other is blue

"Fine Stephi I will, Shadow let's go get pancakes!"

"Sure-whoa what's happening!" Shadow said while getting sucked in

"Shadow!" the two of them said in unison

"Don't worry Shadow I'll get you out!" Ayane said as she ran into the computer head first and she vanished into the computer

"I don't believe it she actually did it…okay Stephi you can do it GO!" then Stephi followed as well I have a good feeling about this or is it a bad feeling… How should I know I'm an IDIOT!

Shadow woke up in a world made of blocks but she didn't look any different well except the grey cat ears and tail she wore a white tank-top, jeans, and black boots she turned to see her 2 friends asleep peacefully Stephi didn't change at all except she wore a grey hoodie, jeans, and black boots while Ayane had sky blue headphones, a white jacket with sky blue trimming(no hood), black tank-top, jean shorts, white knee high boots, and a white beret (one from chibi maker) with a sky blue trim

"Guys get up!" Shadow yelled at them

"I'm awake!" Ayane said

"What…The…Hell was that for?!" Stephi yelled

"Well Stephi take a good long look around" Shadow said a little pissed

"Holy shit we're in…in…in…"

"MINECRAFT!" Ayane finished

"Yes Ayane we are in minecraft good observing skills"

"Whoop! Whoop!"

"So since we're in minecraft we have to get some wood and supplies I'll get food Shadow you'll get cobblestone and Ayane you'll get wood, I trust you won't die right?" Stephi said she might be lazy but she is an awesome leader and the brains of the trio

So they got wooden supplies and started to work and about mid noon they went to an open field and started building a shelter and it looked really nice actually but they ran out of wood so they sent Ayane to get more

(Ayane)

I went to where I got wood but I saw a boy he had pale skin, white hair, blood red eyes, a white short-sleeved shirt over a black long-sleeved one, grey shorts, and knee high white boots, he held a bow and arrow aiming it…at…ME!

'Yes Ayane he _**might **_shoot you' Narrator-san said 'Waaah! Narrator-san is so mean!' I thought 'I said might'

Fear took me over and I fell to my knees but he lowered the bow and put the arrow back I looked at him with teary hopeful eyes he smiled at me I smiled back I got up and walked to him "Hi! What's your name?" I had to tilt my head up because he was a little taller than me

"S-Scott what's yours?" he said looking away

"Ayane!" I say while closing my eyes and smiling

"T-that's a nice name" he said

"Hey Scott are you okay? Your face is red do you have a fever?!" I say placing a hand on his head and getting closer

"I-I'M FINE PERFECTLY FINE!" he said backing away and his face going redder and steam came from his head then we heard Stephi and Shadow talking about something

"I have to go bye…for now" he smiled at me and ran away I looked to the ground a little disappointed I wanted to talk more I look at where he stood there was a skull mask I grabbed it and held it close

"There you are we were looking everywhere for you" they said running up to me

"Weren't you with someone? Because we heard another voice" Stephi said

"Well uh yeah I met a guy his name was Scott eh-eh"

"A guy huh Ayane's growing up!" Shadow fake cried

'You guys know he's a mob right? A skeleton to be exact' Narrator-san said

"He is?!...that explains the mask he left ha-ha!"

"What! What do you mean he's a skeleton?!"

'Well that's exactly what I mean he's a skeleton and it seems he's taking a liking to Ayane~'

"No he does not we just met!"

"Whatever anyways let's go home we finished it without you is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess" I stuck my tongue out childishly

"Hey guys! You got sucked in too?" we heard a familiar voice we saw Retz a good friend of ours she had dark brown hair and magenta eyes (for what she wears readers must use their imaginations because Author senpai does not remember how her friend described her)

"Yeah I guess" Stephi said

"C'mon Retz let's go! Before we die because it's getting late!"

"Okay"

We started walking home and when we got there it was too late it was dark already and a creeper was beside our house he had orange hair and a green hoodie with jeans and sneakers he looked at Shadow and smiled at her making her cheeks go pink and he left but I got hit on the back by a zombie I looked to the others and they were busy with other mobs the zombie kept hitting me I had half a heart left when suddenly an arrow went straight through it I saw Scott he ran to me

"Are you okay? Can you stand?"

I looked at my wound on my leg and shook my head 'no' then I was suddenly picked up by a guy all black pale skin and glowing purple eyes and he teleported me into the house Scott followed behind him. Then we heard an explosion we saw the same creeper from earlier he was throwing TNT blocks (yeah they are **not** suicidal here) to save Shadow he then grabbed Shadow's hand and ran inside the house then Stephi came in alone we looked outside and saw Retz behind a guy he had greyish-brown hair and scarlet eyes a greyish-brown jacket with black stripes he picked her up and ran inside as well.

(Narrator)

When they were comfortable Shadow asked

"Who are you and why did you save us?"

"I'm Elliot and I'm an Enderman I saw a girl in trouble so I helped" he said glancing at Ayane

"I'm Cody and I'm a creeper I don't want to hurt people anymore instead I'll help them" he said looking at Shadow happily

"Spencer I'm a spider thought it would be nice to help"

"I'm Scott and I'm a skeleton I helped because I…I…I…"he said blushing

"You?" Retz Urged

"Ididn'twanttoseeAyaneinpainsoIhelped!" he said in one breath blushing harder

"Ayane, so this was the Scott you talked about" Stephi said

"Yup!" Ayane said proudly

"Hey I think we should get some sleep it's really late now" Shadow said

"Sure I guess…"

"Bye Scott! Bye Elliot! Goodnight"

"Bye Ayane sleep tight" Scott said

While Elliot nodded smirking

"Bye Spencer…I guess"

He waived at Retz pink dusting his cheeks

"Bye Shadow"

"Bye Cody…" Shadow said blushing

**Yeah took me 2 days to finish this shadow is my friend's OC**

**My other friend's OC is Stephi**

**Retz is also an OC of another friend of mine**

**Ayane is my OC**


End file.
